It Was in a London Street
by Helvin
Summary: Erreur de jugement, mauvais temps, sombre histoire que tout cela... A/H OS


_Hey ! Bonjour lecteurs ! _

_Voici un OS qui était à l'origine uen nouvelle écrite pour le lycée, dont j'ai fait quelque petits changements. _

_Merciii à ma chère _The Hind in The Forest _pour les passages où elle m'a conseillé ou qu'elle a amélioré._

_J'espère qu'elle plaira à certains (quand même) et j'attends ton avis, à toi, là derrière ton écran ! C'est très très important pour moi._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>A Londres, lors d'un soir pluvieux, un homme d'âge mûr, un peu bedonnant peut-être, marchait le long de la Tamise en caressant sa moustache noire et fournie d'un air soucieux. Qui était-il ? Quel était l'objet de ses préoccupations ? Pour le savoir, il nous faut remonter à cet après-midi du 25 octobre 1897.<p>

…

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Edward, jeune homme de bonne famille, aimait Miss Isabella Swan et lui rendait visite deux soirs par semaine chez elle, dans le manoir de Barton Street. Déjà fiancé à une demoiselle qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à quitter son amoureuse, car il l'aimait trop pour être raisonnable. Les deux jeunes gens étaient donc dans le péché, et naturellement leurs parents l'ignoraient. La jeune Isabella savait qu'un jour ou l'autre son père la présenterait à un homme fortuné et, vieux ou laid, peu importait tant qu'il possédait des biens. Mais dès qu'elle recevait un billet d'Edward, elle laissait la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte comme il le lui avait indiqué, de façon à ce qu'il puisse la rejoindre dès que le crépuscule couvrirait le ciel de sa nouvelle couleur. Mais ce lundi, impatient de la voir, il voulut lui faire la surprise de sa venue à 16 heures. « Nous n'aurons qu'à être plus discrets qu'à l'ordinaire, voilà tout. » lui répondit-il lorsqu'elle le vit debout, appuyé nonchalamment contre le carreau de sa fenêtre, les bras croisés. Elle s'affola, lui dit que jamais il n'aurait dû venir, que son père étant juste au rez-de-chaussée avec des amis les entendra, mais il n'en fut pas ébranlé. Au contraire, il sauta de son perchoir et vint lui déposer de légers baisers sur son cou et susurrer des mots doux à son oreille. Isabella céda, et le père finit par les entendre une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Avant qu'il ne puisse défoncer la porte fermée à clé, l'amant enfila ses vêtements à la hâte, n'eut pas le temps de boutonner entièrement sa chemise, se laissa glisser le long du chéneau. Dans sa descente, il se griffa les mans aux épines des roses grimpantes. Pendant ce temps, Mr. Swan et ses trois amis s'armèrent de Colts, puis un domestique vint les rejoindre. Ils avaient tous vu l'homme qui s'échappait de la chambre de l'étage –sauf le père qui tentait alors d'ouvrir la porte de sa fille- et celui-ci voulait le tuer. Malgré ses cris, lui et ses quatre acolytes se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Edward s'engouffra dans une étroite rue sombre et sale, trébucha sur le sol inégal et boueux, faillit se rompre le cou plusieurs fois dans les flaques d'eau croupie, et déboucha dans une grande artère lumineuse. Il se trouvait à présent sur la rive droite de la Tamise, bordée d'entrepôts et d'usines. Marchands aux mains crasseuses, ouvriers en bleus de travail maculés de tâches, et badauds pressés se bousculaient continuellement et leurs paroles mélangées créaient un brouhaha constant, tel un flot intarissable, ponctué par des jurons sonores et grossiers. L'industrie dominait le paysage, comme une fourmilière toujours active. Partout l'on voyait des commerces de poissons et d'épices fraîchement déchargés, des bateaux par centaines amarrés le long du fleuve, des charrettes et des fiacres allaient et venaient, les roues gémissaient, grinçaient, comme une plainte continuelle. Le pavé, piétiné, usé, était à peine visible : les londoniens se précipitant à leurs tâches respectives empêchaient d'apercevoir le sol, si bien qu'on en ignorait totalement son aspect.

Essoufflé par sa course, il ne distinguait plus les couleurs, et le vert des étalages à légumes, le rouge orangé des cargos de crabes, le noir de la suie et du charbon, le brun foncé du bois utilisé pour la construction des tours et du pont à suspension, le gris des vieilles bâtisses londoniennes et de la fumée s'échappant de leurs cheminées, se mêlaient dans sa tête à l'instar de la rue qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser. Les cris des commerçants, le grincement des poulies et des cargaisons, et les bavardages des passants lui faisaient mal au crâne. Le sang battait douloureusement dans ses veines, exerçant une pression pénible au niveau de ses tempes. La respiration toujours difficile, il leva les yeux au ciel : les nuages sombres persistants de Londres couraient dans le ciel, formant un toit obscur et impénétrable sur la ville grise. Jetant un regard derrière son épaule, il vit les cinq hommes à moins de vingt mètres de lui.

Terrifié, Edward aperçut une vieille porte entrebâillé derrière un étalage à viande. Il s'y engouffra en une pirouette, la referma, et s'y adossa contre afin de récupérer son souffle.

Inspiration.

L'image du pavé glissant sous ses pieds lui sauta à la mémoire comme un flash.

Expiration.

Il entend encore le bruit sec des talonnettes qui lui courent après. Et des cris.

Inspiration.

Battements de son cœur. Désordonnés. Irréguliers.

Expiration.

Il souleva doucement ses paupières. Il se trouvait dans un sombre corridor qui n'empêchait pas d'en distinguer le papier peint…de fort mauvais goût. D'horribles petites fleurs disposées en frise. Une forte lumière jaune venait d'une pièce à l'autre bout, juste en face de lui. Il s'approcha… C'était les cuisines, et une grosse femme en tablier tâché de sang de porc préparait le dîner pour ses maîtres avec l'aide de quatre autres. Elles bavardaient entre-elles –en allemand, d'après ses maigres connaissances de la langue. Il se décida de traverser la salle et d'atteindre la grande fenêtre rectangulaire de gauche, son but étant d'atteindre l'autre rue. Alors il courut, faisant fi des cris des allemandes, manqua par deux fois de se faire assommer par une casserole ou une passoire, souleva le loquet de la fenêtre et se glissa enfin dehors. Sa malchance voulut que les cinq hommes qui étaient à sa poursuite se trouvassent à présent au même endroit que lui. Ils avaient fait le tour du pâté de maison pendant qu'Edward faisait la même chose à l'intérieur. Reprenant ses esprits, il repéra un gros tonneau à sa droite et le lança dans les jambes de ses adversaires. Les deux plus grands tombèrent, les autres, plus malins, l'évitèrent. Il en bouscula un autre et, souple et agile, réussit à les fuir.

Il suait à grosses gouttes à présent, trébucha plusieurs fois, tomba dans une flaque, renversa un chariot de charbon qui lui tomba dessus par la suite. Swan criait : « Rattrapez cet homme ! Il m'a volé ma fille, rattrapez-le ! »

D'autres joignirent bientôt les cinq premiers à cette chasse à l'homme. Edward était ivre d'angoisse, se croyant dans un cauchemar. La simple pensée de ces pistolets surtout, ces simples embouts de métal d'où sortait la mort, l'achèvement de toute une vie, le faisait trembler.

Il trouva une impasse qu'il prit pour cachette, se colla contre le mur de briques crasseuses et ferma les yeux.

Inspiration.

Des ombres se dessinèrent sur son visage.

Expiration.

« On l'a trouvé, le charlatan ! »

Il serra encore plus fort les paupières, sa mâchoire se contracta, sa respiration cessa. Qu'on en finisse, se dit-il. Oui, qu'on en finisse. Si mon existence doit s'arrêter maintenant et si je ne puis rien y faire, alors je n'ai plus peur. Mais d'autres pensées lui vinrent. Jamais plus il ne verrait la lumière du jour, la lumière qui transperçait les lourdes boucles d'ébène de Bella. Bella, son cœur, son air pour respirer, son âme !

Alors ses yeux se rouvrirent comme ceux d'une machine, l'iris s'était rétractée, son regard n'était que folie. Le jeune homme vit celui de ses bourreaux, celui de la foule excitée par le spectacle d'une mise à mort en pleine rue, celui brun chocolat, plein d'amour, de sa bien-aimée. Oui, il était certain qu'elle était là, présente à ses côtés avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle. Il voulut crier, n'ayant finalement plus rien à faire en ce monde, sachant que sa vie s'arrêterait dans une seconde. Il hurla, les balles le transpercèrent de toutes parts, il s'effondra.

Puis un grand silence.

Au bout d'une minute, Mr. Swan s'approcha, voulant voir la figure de cet homme, cet ignoble scélérat, qui avait osé pénétrer dans la chambre de sa fille, qui l'avait touchée. Il le tâta du pied, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort, et le fit se retourner –il était tombé à genou puis sur le ventre. Son corps était encore humide de sueur, ses vêtements sales et noirs de crasse et de charbon, la boue de la rue empestait, tout autour de lui. Le visage du fusillé était dissimulé sous la saleté et les éclaboussures de sang. Il frotta de sa paume la figure du cadavre avec dégoût, puis poussa un cri étranglé de stupeur : « Cullen ? ». Il avait tout de suite reconnu ses yeux d'un vert peu commun, ces yeux encore ouverts. Il les referma d'un revers de main.

Ce regard d'émeraude, Swan l'avait déjà rencontré deux fois. Mr. Edward Cullen était bel homme, un brin arrogant mais riche, il devait hériter de son illustre médecin de père. Il était donc prêt à lui donner sa fille, à le considérer comme son gendre, on avait même prévu des noces en grande pompe. Mais ni lui ni Cullen ne se doutaient que les deux futurs époux, inconnus l'un pour l'autre, se connaissaient et s'aimaient déjà ! Edward ne respectait pas son engagement en aimant une autre femme, il ignorait cependant que c'était celle qui lui était déjà promise.

Et cela, personne ne s'en était douté.

L'orage se mit à gronder, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur Londres et s'infiltra dans l'impasse. Une gouttière mouillait déjà le cadavre.

Voilà comment Mr. Charles Swan, le chapeau à la main et la tête baissée, se frayait un chemin parmi les gens agglutinés autour du mort, tentant de trouver les mots qui informeraient sa fille du double assassinat dont il était lui-même le coupable : celui de son fiancé, et celui de son amoureux.

FIN


End file.
